Finding Our Way Back Home
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Erik and his friends are now graduates. But after the night when the penguins sang, Bo and Erik disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

A group of newly adult penguins are standing before an elderly penguin named Noah. Two penguins watches their son from the crowd named Mumble and Gloria. Mumble Happy Feet did graduate but it was his parents' declaration. But if he didn't graduated none of them will be here at the new Emperor Land. Mumble saved the Emperor nation not just once but twice, that's why the other penguins now respects him and they all regretted what they had done to him in the past. And now he is with the love of his life, watching their son graduate. And of course Memphis and Norma Jean wants to watch their grandson graduate too. But unknown to Erik that Mumble and Gloria are planning to have another egg soon.

A female penguin named Bo looks at her best friend Erik who is standing next to her "I can't believe that we're graduating already!"

Erik nodded while listening to Noah's speech "Yeah. It really has been a long tine since the doomberg incident." Erik slowly turned to Bo "Bo, I want to tell you something."

Bo looks into Erik's cerulean eyes "What is it?"

"Bo, you're so-" but Erik was cut of by Noah declaring them graduates of class humph

"EXELCIA!"

"YA! YA! YA!" the new graduates cheered and their old fluffy downs flew into the air

Noah raised his flippers "Now go to the sea and experience our ancestor transition from the sky to the ocean!"

Erik looks around and sees Bo ahead of him "Whatever you were gonna tell me, Erik, tell it to me later!" Bo shouted

Erik sighed "I knew I should have told her earlier."

Mumble moved a bit forward as the newly graduated penguins waddles away for their trip to the ocean "Erik! Watch out for them leopard seals and killer whales! And remember, stranger danger!"

Erik turned around and waved at his family "Sure thing, pa!"

"Don't eat to much fish, sweety!" Gloria yelled out

Erik nodded "Will do, ma!"

Memphis chuckled "It reminds me of your graduation, son."

"Brings back a lot of memories." Mumble turns to Gloria "Right, dear?"

Gloria smiled and nodded "It sure does."

"Erik grew up into a wonderful boy, Mumble." Norma Jean said

"I only hope that his gonna be alright in their trip." Mumble replied without taking his eyes of his son

Just like Gloria and Mumbles batch, the newly graduated penguins were nervous of taking their first dive. Everyone except for Bo, who belly sled off of a ramp like formation. Erik just watched as she splashes into the ocean. He looks down and sees Bo smiling and waving her flippers signaling the other penguins to jump in. Erik laughed joyfully in the sight that Bo did a fantastic stunt and still safe at the surface of the water, he jumps and joins his friend into the ocean below. Soon the other penguins started to join with Erik and Bo. All of them did some fantastic aquatic maneuvers and formations underwater. As the night sets in, the penguins sets foot on an icy island. Bo stood up on the cliff with a couple of penguins behind her. She clears her throat and lets the aurora shine her stage as she sings.

_Can anybody_

_find me_

_somebody to..._

_Love_

_Ohh Ohh Oh Ho_

_Each morning I get up I die a little _

_Can barely stand on my feet _

_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (in the mirror) _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I spend all my years in believing you _

_I just can't get no relief Lord _

_Somebody (somebody, somebody) ooh somebody _

_Can anybody find me _

_somebody to love? _

_I work hard (she works hard) everyday of my life _

_I work till I ache my bones _

_At the end (at the end of the day) _

_I take home my hard earned pay on m own _

_I get down (down) on my knees (knees) _

_And I start praying (praise the Lord) _

_'Til the tears run down from my eyes _

_Lord somebody (somebody) please somebody (please) _

_Can anybody find me _

_So-ooomebody to looooove _

_(She works hard) _

_Every day (every day) Oh I try and I try and I try _

_But everybody wants to put me down _

_They say, they say I'm goin' crazy _

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain _

_Got no common sense _

_I got nobody left to believe in _

_yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah- _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_Oh baby find me _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_C'mon put your flippers in the air now _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_Ooooh-oo-oooooo-ooooo _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_Ooh-ooooo _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_Ooooh-oo-ooh _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove, lo-ove, lo-ove) _

_I'm searchin' high 'n' low _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_I'm searchin' hi-igh (high note) 'n' low _

_(Find me somebdy to lo-ove) _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_There's just somebody out there who needs to find me _

_(Find me somebody to lo-ove) _

_Somebody, anybody, find me _

_(Somebody, somebody, somebody) _

_(Lo-ove, lo-ove, lo-ove, lo-ove, somebody to love) _

_I wanna love somebody _

_I'm sufferin' over here _

_(Can anybody find meeee) _

_Ah-aaaaaa-haaaa-aaaah _

_Somebody tooooooo lo-ooooooooooove _

_(oooo-oooo) _

_Love me, love me, love me-love _

_(oooo-oooo) _

_Where is my Penguin ? _

_(oooo-oooo) _

_Everybody find me, find me, find meee, somebodyyyyyyy _

_(oooo-oooo) _

As the song ended the ice island where they are standing on suddenly shook. Bo slipped and fell to the sea. The other penguins try to get out of the island but Erik jumps off the cliff and reaches Bo. A large chunk of ice fell down on their head knocking them out cold.

* * *

**_To Be Continued... _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update this but I finally did. I got some inspiration while **_watching the movie again and reading some awesome love stories._

* * *

The Emperor Penguins came back to their home, belly sliding, crying, screaming, and panting. Mumble and Gloria woke up from the noise. They asked what happened and soon both of them were now looking for Erik, but they couldn't find him. They also saw Ms. Viola looking for Bo, but there was no sign of her either. The three of them tried to call their children again and again but no response was given. Until a friend of Erik and Bo approached them and said that the two of them disappeared. Gloria tried not to cry, but Mumble was already tearing up and soon both of them cried. Ms Viola can't believe that her sweet little daughter is missing too.

Erik opened his eyes and sees Bo beside him "That wasn't a best night."

Bo coughs up a bit "Erik? Erik, where are we?" she looks left and right trying to familiarize herself with the surroundings

Erik sat up and shook his head "I-I don't know." he also looks around "This place isn't familiar one bit."

"What should we do?!" Bo was now starting to panic, for the first time in her life she doesn't know where to go

Erik takes a deep breath and looks up "It's still night time. Maybe we can follow the stars to know where Emperor land is."

Bo's shoulder droops down "Easier for you to say."

Erik smiled and chuckled "Hey, I'm the happy-go-lucky kind of guy."

Bo sighed and rolled her eyes "You're always like this."

Erik smirked "And I remember that you were supposed to be adventurous."

Back at Emperor Land, Gloria laid a new egg, Mumble is happy about the egg but his still worried about Erik. Mumble knows that he can't get help from his friends, Seymour's busy with his mate, the amigos are busy chika-hunting, Ms. Viola can't leave because of her role as a teacher and Ramon can't come 'cause his taking care of his egg now. He also knows that he can't leave Gloria and the unhatched egg alone.

Mumble was waddling back and forth with negative thoughts entering his head "No! Just..." he kicks on the snow but slips

Gloria sighs and helps Mumble up "Sweetie, it'll be alright. Erik already knows what to do. His instincts will kick right in."

He tries to tap his feet on the ground but lost the beat "Gloria, I always lose my beat if I'm worried. And yes, Erik's survival instincts will kick right in, but I can't shake the feeling that he may be in trouble."

Gloria looks down on the egg between her legs "Mumble sweetie, please stay calm. Everything's gonna be alright. And we still have this little one on our flippers."

Mumble looks at the egg and snuggles Gloria "Alright. It's that time of year again, it's my turn to watch the egg." she passes the egg between his feet with a help from their beaks

A couple of female penguins are already leaving to get food and Gloria needs to tell something to Mumble one more thing "Mumble, even if Erik arrives while we're gone, please resist listening to the beat."

He chuckles nervously and nods "I'll try to resist."

She sigh and looks at Mumbles straight in the eyes "Don't try and I know that you can resist yourself. And if you feel lonely just think of me singing while you dance." a sudden thought quickly enters Gloria's mind "I mean in your thoughts but don't dance, just think of the happy times we've been through."

Mumble smiles and gives a Gloria a peck on the cheek "I'll see you soon, dear. Just be careful."

"Will do!" Gloria starts to waddle to join in with the other females

After saying their good-byes, the females are off to the sea to bring their lovely mates a treat. But Mumble, Gloria, and even Ms. Viola can't shake the feeling that their missing children are out there at the cold and merciless ice wasteland.

Meanwhile, Bo and Erik are just waddling around trying to find someone to provide them information of their location. Erik did try to ask some Elephant Seals but they were busy with something. They kept on searching and searching until they get hungry.

Bo stops on her her tracks while breathing heavily "Erik, I'm tired and hungry. Let's take a rest, please?'

Erik nods "Well, I am hungry too." he looks around and spots the sea near them "I can go there and get us something to eat." he starts to waddle but Bo quickly blocked his path

"Are you mad?!" Bo sighs and looks at Erik "I don't want to stay up here alone here! And I can't go 'cause I'm afraid of a leopard seal that's going to eat me!"

Erik places a flipper on Bo's shoulder "What happened to the that I knew when I was young? What happened to the Bo who likes to seek challenges and opportunities? What happened to the Bo that loves adventure and free running?"

She looks down in shame after hearing Erik's words "I-I don't know what happened to me."

Erik uses his flipper on Bo's chin to raise her head "What about let's go together, hm? I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Bo nods slowly "That would be nice."

He smiles and pushes Bo until they reach the sea "Then let's go!"

Erik jumps first and came up quickly to tell Bo that the water's safe. She follows Erik under the ocean and they soon spot a school of fish swimming around. Erik and Bo swims around and around until one fish was caught by the both of them, a fish that linked their beaks together ignoring the other fishes that are swimming around.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
